1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing poles. More specifically, the invention is an illuminated fishing pole having an extended luminescent source incorporated proximate its tip.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art of interest describes numerous illuminated fishing poles, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need in this crowded art for a two-piece fishing rod which has an extended lighted region incorporated proximate the rod""s tip, and yet which is conveniently dismantled into two easily transportable rod pieces. The related art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 175 781 A published on Dec. 10, 1986, for George C. Moore et al. describes a lighted fishing rod comprising a hollow fishing rod internally coated with a reflective layer. Three dry cell batteries are housed in the butt end, which end is provided with a removable cap. The batteries when energized by a on/off reciprocating switch on the butt, reflect light via a light bulb having a conical reflector inside the butt. The light is reflected through the hollow rod to a solid translucent circular cylindrical sectionxe2x80x9d proximate the rod tip. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the bulb and reflector in the butt section of the rod to reflect light through a reflective inner rod surface to a solid translucent rod section.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 052 231 A published on Jan. 28, 1981, for Brian D. Pavey describes a lighted fishing rod comprising an LED lamp positioned above the tip guide connected by one insulated wire through the hollow glass-fiber rod to the batteries in the handle accessible at the butt end. The other wire is grounded at the tip guide and to the batteries. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the 3 volt LED to be mounted above the tip guide and lack an on/off switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,946 issued on May 16, 2000, to L. Taizo Toelken describes a lighted, dual reel capable fishing rod adapted for the use of a spin-cast reel (on top of the handle) or a spinning reel (below the handle) with dual eyelets on top and below the rod. An extended bracket underneath and proximate the rod tip supports and end eyelet for the spinning reel mode. The rod tip is made of translucent plastic. The hollow handle contains a battery connected by electrical wires to an LED at the rod tip. The rod has connecting ferrules, but to avoid breaking the wires, a bungee pullout eliminator strap is provided. The end of the handle has an axial on/off pushbutton switch for the battery. It is noted that excessive illumination is not desired in the invention because the fish would be scared away. The lighted fishing rod is distinguishable for requiring a dual reel capacity, an LED at the tip of the rod, and a push-in on/off switch at the rear end of the handle.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,364,812 published on Aug. 29, 1974, for Peter J. Watts describes a lighted fishing rod comprising a twelve feet long beach pole having a capped lamp at the tip above the tip guide connected to internal wires and energized by battery inside the butt end with an external switch. The separate pole parts are connected by connector elements with single pins and ground connections. A second embodiment provides printed circuit connections. A third embodiment the tubular walls of the pole provide incorporated conductive laminations. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring single pin connections for its first embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,499 issued on Jan. 16, 1962, to Beaser G. Fore describes a two-piece illuminated fishing rod comprising an electric bulb at the tip of a hollow phosphorescent paint coated rod, which rod is removably connected to a hollow handle having an on/off switch and an internal battery. The device is distinguishable for requiring the bulb at the rod tip, a phosphorescent paint coated rod, and lacking the conductor connection in the middle of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,618 issued on Oct. 3, 1978, to Charles S. Utsler describes three embodiments of a fishing pole with spaced illumination means energized by a battery source in the hollow handle. A light bulb is present in front of the reel in a housing which also accepts the rod portion snugly with or without threading. The first embodiment (FIG. 3) employs a bundle of optical fibers, wherein one fiber emerges in front of each line guide at the tip of the pole. The second embodiment (FIG. 4) employs a single optical fiber which is looped to emerge proximate each guide and at the tip of the rod. The third embodiment (FIG. 5) employs electrical wiring to illuminate a light emitting diode (LED) under each guide, between guides, opposite the guides, and at the rod tip. These embodiments are distinguishable because the illumination is required to appear throughout the rod length at separate and distinct regions and at the tip, and lack the essential conductor connection in the middle of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,887 issued on Jun. 26, 1973, to Marion Van Leeuwen describes a nibble detecting light for fishing poles comprising a capped housing attached to the rod tip, which housing contains a light bulb, a compression spring contact and a battery. The fishing line passes through an eye in an upstanding flange of the housing. The cap is screwed in to make the compression spring contact the battery to light the bulb. The device is distinguishable for requiring a housing at the rod tip having an eye for the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,629 issued on May 13, 1975, to John A. Kaye describes a fishing light assembly for attachment to a fishing rod comprising a mercury switch activated light bulb in a casing, which casing is mounted below the rod proximate the tip. Bending of the rod by a fish biting causes the bulb to light. The device is distinguishable for requiring a mercury switch for initiating the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,375 issued on Oct. 6, 1987, to Kenneth L. Mills describes a fishing pole tip signal light assembly comprising a gallium arsenide-gallium phosphide LED emitter situated in the mounting sleeve of the guide ring or either exposed or embedded in the guide ring by epoxy resin. The resin can also contain luminous or phosphorescent material. The wiring is connected to a battery in or by the handle or a lithium battery affixed to the tip end (not shown). The device is distinguishable for requiring special LED compositions which must be mounted at the rod tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,247 issued on Jan. 21, 1992, to Randolph W. Robinson et al. describes a fishing rod lighting system comprising a light bulb housed in the handle in front of the reel underneath and activated by a single pole switch on top of the handle. The switch functions to energize a set of two batteries in the handle. The object of the lighting system is to light the eyelets and line under poor ambient light conditions. The system is distinguishable for requiring the light source to illuminate the line and all eyelets of the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,797 issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to John J. Edwards et al. describes a night fishing light for a fishing rod comprising an LED light fastened by a Velcro strap underneath the rod at the tip with the conductor wires strapped by cable ties underneath the pole to the batteries in a holder strapped underneath the handle in front of the reel by another Velcro strap. The device is distinguishable for requiring external attachment to a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,061 issued on Apr. 27, 1993, to David L. Echols, Jr. describes a movement indicator assembly kit for a fishing rod comprising in a first embodiment a light-emitting diode (LED) located adjacent to a battery containing housing with an on/off switch attached by Velcro on the top side of the rod in front of the reel. The LED light traverses an optic fiber inside the rod to the tip having a reflector cap. In a second embodiment, the batteries are housed in the butt end of the rod. The kits are distinguishable for requiring the light and reflector cap at the rod tip, an optic fiber traversing the rod, and lacking ferrules for disassembling the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,493 issued on Oct. 22, 1996, to Richard T. describes a fishing rod having a lamp with a first retractable universal bulb and a second light bulb. The first bulb is positioned on the end of a flexible connector tube which traverses inside the handle from a dorsal switch and exits underneath and positioned upwards to serve as a bug light or to illuminate the reel. A second light bulb positioned in the handle with batteries illuminates a bundle of fiber optic cables which illuminate each eye or guide. The dorsal switch can be two-way on/off or three-way with a flashing mode. The elongated tube can be replaced with a bulb underneath in front of the reel. The lighting apparatus is distinguishable for requiring at least two light bulbs and fiber optic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,433 issued on Apr. 14, 1996, to Kevin D. Sparks describes a fishing pole which is automatically illuminated when a fish strikes the line. The pole includes a hollow handle provided with a switch and an internal light bulb under the reel and a battery. The rod is hollow, translucent and has wires or alternatively contains fiber optic cables which can also externally wrap around the rod length. A pressure sensor mounted either internally or externally at the pole tip inside the eyelet detects bending of the pole to illuminate the light bulb. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a pressure sensor and fiber optic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,853 issued on Sep. 26, 2000, to Christine Genous-Moore describes a night light fish strike indicator for a fishing rod comprising batteries and a beam concentrator lens in a housing attached on top of the rod in front of the reel or inside the handle. A fiber optic cable extends from the concentrator lens to the tip above the eyelet and is housed in a U-shaped indicator. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a fiber optic and beam concentrator lens.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,118,237 published on Jun. 26, 1968, for Charles H. Ilsen describes a lighted fishing rod comprising a light bulb attached above the rod tip. The bulb is connected by an inner conductive wire to a single pin plug and spring-loaded socket for detachable connection to an external large D.C. battery. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the bulb at the rod tip and an external large D.C. battery.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,009,972 published Aug. 8, 1991, for Randolph W. Robinson et al. describes a double-lighted fishing rod with a spinning reel underneath comprising batteries inside the butt. In a first embodiment, a single pole switch is located on top of the butt to energize a first lamp with lens to illuminate the eyelets to the tip. In a second embodiment, a second lamp with lens is positioned behind the first lamp to illuminate the reel. The lamps are controlled by a two-way switch with the option of separate or simultaneous control of the two lamps. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the metal tube and directing the illumination forward and optionally rearward underneath the rod.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention solves the problem of xe2x80x9cseeingxe2x80x9d the bite when fishing in darkness, especially when the fisherman is physically remote from the rod. In the present invention, a fishing rod has an extended illuminated rod section proximate the rod tip. The illumination is supplied by either a light bulb or a light-emitting diode (LED) installed in the extended section within a transparent plastic tube. The bulb or LED is energized by a battery source enclosed in the butt of the rod. A set of insulated wires connects the battery source to the illuminating means. The rod has two segments for enabling portage, and requires connection means in the ferrule. The invention can be used for either a spin-cast reel or spinning reel supporting rod. An on/off switch, either a slide type or a pushbutton, is located on the butt or handle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an extended light portion integrated in a fishing rod.
It is another object of the invention to provide the extended light portion proximate the rod tip.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connection means for a two-piece fishing rod.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a switch on the rod handle for operating the extended light portion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a versatile illumination system for a fishing rod using either a spin-casting reel or a spinning reel.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.